Tangled Up
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: A Series of three stories about Klaine set in Lori Foster's Winston Brothers verse. Four different ways Kurt and Blaine Could have gotten together!
1. Tangled Sheets

**A/N Okay, I'm SUPPOSED to be working on Their Love is Out of This World right now, and I am trying to, but I can't seem to concentrate on it for more than five minutes, so I decided to start another story (yes, I know, I need to finish up some of my other stories, too! Feel free to throw wet noodles at me!)**

**The idea for these four One Shot stories comes from Lori Foster, who wrote three short stories and a book about the Winston Brothers, Chase, Cole, and Mack, and their cousin, Zane. I decided to rewrite the stories with Kurt and Blaine. There will be four chapters, each one takes place in the same setting, but each one will be a separate story! I Hope you Enjoy!**

**Reviews Always Welcome!**

…

**Tangled Sheets**

He was _Not _going to spend another Valentine's Day as a virgin. Twenty six years was long enough to live with _That _condition, thank you very much.

The problem was, the only guy he wanted was the most popular guy in town. Blaine Anderson and his older brother, Cooper, owned _Two Bros Bar and Grill, _the most crowded place in town every weekend. They'd bought the bar after the death of their parents in a car accident four years ago, and it had instantly become a hit, more for the two good looking owners than for the food, though the food was excellent as well. Blaine had only just turned twenty one at the time, and Cooper had been about to turn thirty.

Both Blaine and Cooper were very handsome, and were generally well liked by all. The women flocked to the bar just to ogle them, although it was strictly look, don't touch now with Cooper, who had married Zoey last summer. And of course where the women went, the guys were sure to follow, guaranteeing that _Two Bros _was always doing good business. Blaine had a constant string of women (and men) flirting with him, and the devilishly handsome man flirted back with all of them. Kurt knew he didn't stand a chance with the curly haired man, but he could dream.

Kurt sat down at his usual table in the back corner, close enough to the bar that he could watch Blaine as he served the customers sitting there, but far enough out of the crowd not to be too conspicuous. He'd barely taken his seat when the handsome bartender set a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"Hi, Kurt! How was work?"

Kurt smiled shyly, looking at the cup of hot chocolate as Blaine tipped a can of whipped cream to it, piling the fluffy white yumminess high. "It was okay. Isabelle has a new line coming out next week, so I've been designing the new display."

Kurt was the assistant manager at the lingerie shop, _Leather and Lace, _and studied fashion design at Parsons. He'd designed a lot of the clothes he wore, layering each outfit to accentuate his body perfectly.

"That's great," Blaine said as Kurt took a spoon to the whipped cream, and brought the creamy treat to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to lick at it like a kitten. "So did you hear about the Valentine's contest? Winner gets free dinners and drinks for a year, and all you have to do is take a selfie with either Cooper or me and post it on the _Two Bros _website. Customers will vote on the cutest picture, and we'll hang it over the bar."

Kurt blushed. "Yeah, I heard. I'm not very photogenic, though. But my cousin might enter."

Blaine frowned. "Your cousin?"

"Yeah, Carson. He's in town visiting for a few days, and I told him about it. He's coming to karaoke tonight. He's much more outgoing than I am. You might like him...I mean, as friends."

Kurt could have kicked himself. He'd only known Blaine for about half a year since moving here, and didn't really know anything about him other than the fact that he was very friendly, and flirted with everyone. Kurt wasn't even sure if he was gay or not, he literally flirted with everyone. Maybe he was bi. Maybe he was just a natural flirt and didn't even realize he was doing it.

Blaine's smile seemed to slip a little, but he just shrugged. "Well, he's welcome to enter, but you really should enter, too, Kurt. I think you're underestimating your self!"

Kurt blushed more, but shook his head. "Carson will be in later tonight. He'll enter."

Before Blaine could respond, Cooper called out. "Hey Squirt, I could use a hand getting these orders out!"

Blaine nodded at his brother to let him know he'd heard, but turned back to Kurt. "I gotta go for now, but think about it, Kurt. Please?"

…

Blaine managed to catch up on the dinner time rush, getting the food out and filling drinks, but out of the corner of his eye he was very aware of Kurt sitting in the corner, slowly nursing his cup of hot chocolate. He'd been hyper aware of the pale man for the past seven months, two weeks, and four days since he'd moved here.

He'd always been dressed impeccably in what looked like designer outfits, although Blaine couldn't specify which designers the clothes were, and had recently began to suspect the man had made the clothes himself. The clothes were probably meant to be modest, but the way they clung lovingly to each curve gave Blaine some pretty hot fantasies about stripping away those layers and revealing the perfect form underneath.

It had been ninety five degrees out the first time Kurt had come in, and Blaine had been surprised when all he had ordered was a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream. And he came back the next night, and the next, always sitting in the same spot, and ordering the same thing.

At first Blaine had simply been curious about the new guy in town, but after the fourth night in a row of watching the auburn haired man daintily licking the whipped cream from the spoon, Blaine found himself wishing that tongue was licking something _else. _

An unopened can of whipped cream suddenly appeared in front of his face, and he blinked to find Cooper standing beside him. "Go on, you know you want to make a meal out of him. Might as well make it dessert."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the older Anderson brother. "He'd run away screaming. He's so shy."

"Uh huh," Cooper said. "Then maybe you should stop drooling all over him like a hot fudge sundae. Is he going to enter the contest?"

Blaine groaned in frustration. Cooper had come up with the idea for the contest as a way to help his little brother get the guy of his fantasies. Most of the customers were in on it, and would make sure Kurt won, but it would only work if Kurt actually entered.

"He said his cousin, Carson will be in later tonight to enter. He doesn't think he's 'photogenic' enough to win."

"Well that sucks. But there's still two weeks until Valentine's Day. We'll just have to convince him. Maybe Zoey can use her charms on him."

Blaine just shrugged and set a margarita in front of one of their regulars. When he glanced back to Kurt's usual seat, the glasz eyed man was gone. Sighing in frustration, he focused on the customers at the bar for the next hour, until it was time for Karaoke to start. Every Friday and Saturday night, Blaine's college friend, Nick came in and set up his equipment, and everyone had a fun time.

As always, Rachel, the local real estate agent, was the first one in line. Blaine had to admit, the woman had talent, but someone needed to update her wardrobe. Did she really expect people to take her seriously wearing school girl skirts, animal print sweaters, Alice bands and Mary Janes?

As she belted out _You're Gonna Love Me, _Blaine wiped down the bar, barely paying attention until someone cleared their throat.

He pasted on a smile and turned to the customer, only to have his jaw drop. The man standing there was perfection from the impeccably coiffed auburn hair to the black cuffed ankle boots, and everything in between. The legs that seemed to go on forever were encased in tight blue jeans that looked like they could have been painted on. An even tighter (if that was even possible) black tshirt perfectly outlined a washboard stomach, and was topped with a black leather jacket. And was that eyeliner he was wearing?

Blaine almost swallowed his tongue when he spoke. "Kurt? You look..."

The pale man laughed and shook his head. "You must be Blaine," A faint accent that Blaine thought might be Creole dripped from his luscious looking lips. "My cousin has told me so much about you. I'm Carson Williams."

Blaine blinked. This was Kurt's cousin? Wow. "Wow, the family resemblance is remarkable."

Carson smirked. "So, Kurt said you have Karaoke on Friday nights. Where do I sign up?"

"You sing?" Blaine was having trouble getting his mind around the fact that this was not in fact Kurt.

The other man shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that, and led the new comer over to where Nick was manning the music, and handed him one of the song books.

"Thanks," Carson said, smiling flirtatiously at Blaine. "Kurt says you sing like an angel. Maybe we could do a duet."

Blaine blushed and stammered. He'd fantasized about singing with Kurt, and had to remind himself that this was Kurt's cousin, who was only in town visiting. "Uh, maybe. So, uh where are you from?"

"New Orleans, originally, but I live in New York now."

"New York? Well, that's a bit of a change. Why did you leave New Orleans?"

Carson shrugged. "I didn't find what I was looking for in New Orleans."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, curious. "And what was that?"

The taller man smiled and leaned in close. "Love." He breathed against Blaine's ear, and then twirled away to hand his song selection to Nick.

…

Kurt's heart was pounding. Surely Blaine would see right through this charade. When he'd come up with this plan, he knew it would be risky, but he'd studied acting enough to convince himself that he could do this. He just had to keep the act up long enough to entice Blaine into bed, lose his damn virginity, and then 'Carson' could go back to New York, never to see Blaine again, and Kurt could have this one wonderful memory to hold on to through the long, lonely years...

He needed to stop thinking like that, and start thinking like Carson, or he'd lose his nerve and run away, just like he always did.

When he glanced back after giving the DJ his song selection, he caught Blaine staring at his ass. Kurt would have stammered and turned away, but Carson was supposed to be confident and outgoing. He had to be Carson right now. He smirked, and turned slowly, letting the other man admire the view.

"I'm thirsty, maybe I should get a drink before my turn."

Blaine's eyes shot up to his face, blushing at being caught staring. "Uh sure, what would you like?"

It was on the tip of Kurt's tongue to order hot chocolate, but knew that would give him away. What would Carson order?

_I have no clue, you made him up, idiot, _he thought to himself.

"Surprise me," He said, his voice just a little breathier than usual.

…

Blaine slid back behind the bar, and wanted to slap himself. Was he really that fickle that he'd forget about Kurt, the man he'd been dreaming about for over half a year, just because another guy looked good in a pair of jeans? Kurt, whose shy smile and blush made him feel warm and happy, even when he was having a bad day. Whose soft laugh made Blaine want to do something to make him laugh more, just so he could listen to it. He hadn't even really looked at another guy since the day Kurt walked into his life.

Carson was hot in his jeans and leather, but he wasn't Kurt. Blaine mixed a rum and coke, and set it before Kurt's cousin, with a friendly smile, but putting just a little distance between him and the other man.

"Does Kurt sing too?" He asked as he resumed wiping the bar.

Carson hesitated a moment after taking a sip of the drink before answering. "Only in the shower. He's a great guy, but a bit of a stick in the mud I'm afraid."

Blaine frowned. Kurt wasn't a stick in the mud, and he didn't like this guy implying it, even if he was Kurt's cousin. He was about to say something about it, when Nick called the auburn haired man up to the stage.

The pale man downed his drink, and then winked at Blaine before taking the mic.

_**Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever)  
Fever in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night**_

Blaine was shell shocked as Carson's voice caressed him like silk. The man was absolutely perfect. But he wasn't Kurt.

_**Sun lights up the day time  
Moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
You give me fever (You give me fever) when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight (You give me fever)  
Fever in the mornin'  
Fever all through the night (Wow!)**_

_**Everybody's got the fever  
That is somethin' you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
Fever started long time ago**_

"Damn, I didn't know Kurt could sing!" Cooper said from Blaine's side. "And when did he start dressing like that?"

Blaine couldn't look away from the man on stage. "That's not Kurt," he said, his voice sounding a little rough. "That's his cousin, Carson."

"Really?"

_**Baby, turn on your love light (Yeah, yeah)  
Let it shine on me (Yeah, yeah)  
Well, baby, turn on your love light (Yeah, yeah)  
And let it shine on me (Yeah, yeah)  
Well, just a little bit higher (Yeah, yeah)  
And just a little bit brighter, baby (Yeah, yeah)  
Ow!**_

Blaine's pulse began to race as glasz locked on to his hazel eyes and didn't turn away.

_**You give me fever (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You give me fever**_

_**Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said, "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever when we kisseth  
Fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever I'm on fire  
Fever yea I burn forsooth**_

Blaine's mind was losing the war with his body as he found himself wanting the man with the seductive voice. He knew that nothing could become of it but a one night stand. Carson wasn't from here. And he wasn't Kurt. Blaine felt a brief pang of guilt as he thought that maybe he could pretend, just for one night, that it was Kurt...

_**Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said "Daddy oh don't you dare"  
"He gives me fever with his kisses"  
"Fever when he holds me tight"  
"Fever, I'm his missus"  
"Daddy won't you treat him right?"**_

_**Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
We give you fever when we kiss you  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn**_

…

Kurt finished the song, never taking his eyes off Blaine. He could see that the other man was aroused, knew that all he had to do was get the shorter man alone, and they'd end up kissing, and hopefully much more.

_Courage, _he told himself, and walked back toward the bar, pulling the Carson persona more tightly around himself as he smirked, and leaned across the bar. "So, Kurt told me about the selfie competition you're having. All I have to do is take a picture of myself with you?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and post it on the bar's website."

"Well, do we have to take the picture here, or can we do it somewhere more...private?"

…

Blaine kept trying to tell himself that this wasn't Kurt, but his body kept telling him to shut up and kiss him. Somewhere along the line, his brain had dropped out of the argument, because before he realized what he was doing, words tumbled out of his mouth.

"We could go back to my place."

They walked the block and a half to Blaine's apartment in relative silence, Blaine only asking the other man if the leather jacket he was wearing was warm enough for the cold February night. Carson merely shrugged.

As Blaine dug out his key at the door, Carson leaned against the door frame, facing him. As the key turned in the lock, the auburn haired man leaned forward and kissed Blaine, and he knew he was lost.

He kissed the other man back, hungrily, as he walked him backwards into the apartment and closed the door.

…

_Oh Gaga, what have I done? _Kurt thought as he hurriedly dressed Saturday morning. Blaine was still sound asleep on the bed, tangled up in the sheets, naked. He'd thought that if he could just have Blaine once, he'd be content for the rest of his life, that he could live off the memory.

But making love to Blaine had only made him crave the other man even more. They had had sex three times last night, and if the light of day hadn't slammed home the reality of the situation, Kurt didn't know what he'd have done. Beg Blaine to let him stay? Refuse to leave until he got the other man out of his system?

But he knew that would never happen. He'd fallen in love with the darker man after they'd made love the first time. Blaine had been so caring and loving, and had cleaned them both up afterwards. Kurt probably should have left then, but Blaine had snuggled down beside him, and he had felt so safe and warm, he'd fallen asleep, only to be awakened a couple hours later by Blaine kissing his neck.

"I'm in so much trouble!" He muttered to himself as he quietly let himself out of Blaine's apartment, not wanting to wake the other man. He ran the four blocks to his own tiny cottage that he'd inherited from his grandmother. It was nearly seven when he got home. He was supposed to be at the shop by eight, but he couldn't face anyone today.

He called Isabelle and said he wasn't feeling well, that he was really tired and was going to go back to bed. She was very understanding, and told him not to worry about it. After he hung up, he slipped into the bathroom to shower, but stopped and stared at himself in the mirror, shocked by what he saw.

His hair was mussed up, and looked like he'd just...well been doing what he had been doing last night. His lips were red and kiss swollen, and there was a hickey under his left ear. Oh Gaga, he looked debauched. He was definitely no longer an innocent little virgin.

In a state of shock, he slipped into the shower, not noticing the tears running down his face.

…

Blaine cursed as he almost fell trying to get his jeans on. Last night had been the most incredible night of his life, and the most miserable. When he had woken up this morning to find that Carson had slipped away while he was sleeping, he'd begun to think that maybe he'd demanded too much of the other man.

He knew that this could never be anything more than a one night stand (or maybe a two night stand, since he thought Kurt had said his cousin would be in town for a couple of days.) Carson would eventually return to New York. Last night should have just been about mutual gratification, but Blaine had lost himself in the pleasure of the other man's body, and the fact that he looked so much like his Kurt...

Oh god, Kurt. Had Carson told Kurt what had happened? Would Kurt hate him now for throwing himself at his cousin? He needed to talk to Carson. He needed to talk to Kurt. He threw his jacket on as he locked his door behind him, and then stopped. He had no clue where Kurt lived. He realized there was so much he didn't know about Kurt. But he did know he worked for Isabelle, who was a friend of Zoey's. He knew where Isabelle's shop was.

He drove to _Leather and Lace, _thinking it ironic that Kurt worked in a lingerie shop. He smiled at the shop owner as he asked to talk to Kurt.

"Kurt isn't in today. He called in saying he wasn't feeling well, and that he hadn't gotten much sleep."

"Oh," Blaine said. What time had Carson slipped away? They had made love the third time around two AM. Had he slipped away then? Woken Kurt up when he got home, and kept him awake talking about how Blaine had been too clingy and needy? "I hope his cousin didn't keep him awake."

The woman looked at him in confusion. "Kurt doesn't have any cousins. The only family he has left is his Dad and stepmother, who live in Lima."

Blaine frowned. "Are you sure? I could have sworn Kurt told me last night that his cousin was visiting..."

"I'm positive. I've known him for years. Both of his parents were only children. His mom died when he was eight, and his dad remarried when he was in high school. He had a stepbrother, but he passed away a few years ago."

Blaine's mind was a whirlwind of chaos. "Oh, I must have misheard him. Excuse me, I need to get back to..." his words trailed off as he made his way out of the store. The drive back to the bar was a blur. All he could think was Kurt didn't have a cousin. And if Kurt didn't have a cousin, then Carson was Kurt.

He'd made love to Kurt. At first the thought made him grin. He'd made love to Kurt! The man he'd half been in love with for the past seven months. He'd had mind blowing sex with Kurt!

And then the smile faded from his face. He'd made love to Kurt, and Kurt had slipped away while Blaine was sleeping. Had he been disappointed by the sex? Or had Blaine just been too clingy? Had Kurt only been interested in a one night stand, and now that he'd had his fling, he would find some other guy to lure in with that innocent act?

He hadn't looked so innocent dressed up as Carson. He'd looked like sin incarnate. Blaine frowned as anger began to fill him. What kind of game was Kurt playing? How many guys had he pulled this on. Pretend to be all shy and innocent to hook the guys in, to tease them, make them care, and then send them off to 'Carson' to finish the deal, only to leave them wanting more?

He'd thought they'd had a real connection last night, after the first time...His frown deepened. Now that his mind wasn't addled by desire, he really thought about the first time. Carson had seemed so confident and sure of himself, right up to the point when Blaine had begun to enter him, and then he'd seemed to tense up, as if he didn't know what he was doing...

"Oh my god!" Blaine could have kicked himself. Kurt had been a virgin! Blaine had taken Kurt's virginity, and then he'd been insatiable and taken him two more times! Kurt must have been feeling so abused this morning! He'd seemed willing enough each time, but maybe he just felt like he couldn't say no.

Blaine growled in frustration. Kurt certainly hadn't acted like he wanted to say no. Blaine was sure that the other man had not only eagerly embraced Blaine's advances the second time, but had actually initiated it the third time.

Blaine knew he wouldn't get any answer until he saw Kurt again. The man always showed up at exactly six fifteen every night except Sundays, when the bar was closed. Would he show up tonight?

…

Kurt slipped into his usual corner seat like clockwork. He'd almost talked himself out of coming, but had managed to convince himself that there was no way Blaine could know it was him he'd slept with, and that if he didn't show up, it might make the other man suspicious.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Blaine slid his usual cup of hot chocolate in front of him. "Hi, Kurt! How was work?"

The tone of voice was different today, and Kurt studied the other man surreptitiously under his lashes for a moment. But the other man just gave him the same smile as he gave him every day. The same smile he gave everyone.

"It...it was fine." His heart skipped a beat as Blaine sat down across from him before leaning forward to add way more whipped cream to his cup than usual.

"That's good. So, uh, will Carson be coming back tonight? He asked me last night to sing a duet with him, but we didn't get the chance."

"Oh," Kurt almost felt disappointed that Blaine sounded so eager to see 'Carson' again, but then again, they had made love so passionately last night. Perhaps Blaine was hoping for a repeat? Kurt had to hide the blush as the thought that maybe he could have Blaine for one more night had his body reacting. "I'm not sure. Maybe. I can ask him."

"Great, thanks! And maybe you'd like to stick around for karaoke tonight too? And don't think I've given up on getting you to enter the contest! Carson forgot to take his selfie last night, too. Hey, Maybe the two of you could pose together with me. Or Cooper, if you prefer!"

"What? Oh, um, no, no. I'll leave the contest to Carson. I-I'm sure he'll be back tonight."

"Great!" Blaine said, standing. "I have to get back to work, but tell Carson I can't wait to see him again. Oh, and by the way, I love that scarf!"

Kurt tried to breathe, but it was hard with the lump in his throat as tears threatened to fall again.

…

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cooper's voice cut through Blaine's thoughts as he served up beers and cocktails.

"What do you mean, Coop?"

"I mean, you've been pining and moping over Kurt for months, and this morning I see Kurt's cousin leaving your apartment at dawn, looking thoroughly used?"

Blaine couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "No, you didn't."

Cooper looked confused by the response. "No, I didn't what?"

"You didn't see Kurt's cousin leaving my apartment this morning."

"Are you saying I didn't see with my own two eyes a guy who looked exactly like Kurt leave your apartment? I think I know what Kurt looks like."

"Yes, you know what Kurt looks like. But Kurt doesn't have a cousin!"

Cooper's frown deepened. "But you...Oh!"

"Oh is right."

"But why?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but I am going to find out, tonight."

Cooper nudged him with his shoulder. "Good luck, Squirt."

"Thanks, Coop."

…

Kurt stopped just feet from _Two Bros'_ door, doubts assailing him. Was he really going to do this again? Was he going to put himself through the emotional wringer just for a few stolen moments with Blaine? Was it worth the tears? His mind said no, but his heart was screaming yes! One last time. He took a deep breath, and let himself slip into the Carson Persona. Feeling the confident smirk find it's place on his face, he reached out and opened the door, stepping inside.

The bar was more crowded than usual tonight, but Kurt saw Blaine glance up at him as he entered. The curly haired man smiled and waved.

"Hi Carson! Glad you could make it tonight!"

"Well, with a promise of a duet, how could I refuse?" Blaine set a drink in front of him.

"Well, I wasn't sure you'd be here, after you slipped out this morning."

Kurt took a drink before answering. Of course Blaine would want to know why he'd left. "I'm sorry about that. I just didn't want Kurt to worry about me this morning, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, if that's all it was," Blaine said, grinning. "I hope you don't mind, I picked out a song for us to sing."

"Oh?" Kurt asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!"

Kurt smiled. "Well, let's hope it's something I know!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do!"

Blaine moved down the bar to fill a couple of orders, and Kurt sipped at his drink, trying to settle his nerves. It wasn't long before the DJ was calling the two of them to the stage, and Kurt had to smile when he heard the music begin. Blaine indicated that he should go first, and Kurt began to sing.

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight **_

Blaine joined him for the next line.

_**I need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong  
Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby  
Right on the limit's where we know we both belong tonight **_

_**It's time to feel the rush to push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we'll both fall far in love **_

_**I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory and I'm hangin' on a moment with you **_

The crowd cheered as they sang, and Kurt felt the excitement build inside him as they sang and flirted on stage. He could see it in Blaine's eyes too.

Thirty minutes later they were back at Blaine's apartment, and while the tension was there, the urgency wasn't as strong tonight.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Blaine offered. Kurt just nodded and slipped off the leather jacket and draped it over the back of the couch as the shorter man went into the kitchen to fix them something.

"I like your apartment."

"Thanks," Blaine said, setting a tray on the coffee table, and pouring them each a cup of hot chocolate. Kurt hesitated before taking the cup offered to him.

"Hang on, can't have hot chocolate without whipped cream,'' Blaine said.

"Oh, yeah, at least that's what Kurt always says," Kurt emphasized the name, trying to draw attention away from himself, or from Carson, rather, as Blaine added a generous amount of the foamy cream to his cup.

Kurt hesitated again once Blaine had finished adding the cream. Usually he used a spoon to eat the whipped cream off the top, but that was Kurt. He was supposed to be Carson right now. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip.

Blaine grinned at him. "You have whipped cream on your nose." And before Kurt realized what the other man intended, Blaine had leaned in and licked it off. "Delicious." and then their lips were joined, and Blaine moaned into his mouth. " MMM, you taste like chocolate!" He pulled back a little, and then picked up the can of whipped cream. "I think we can make it even better. Open your mouth!"

Kurt giggled. "What?"

"Come on, open your mouth!" When Kurt had done so, Blaine sprayed a generous dollop of cream on to his tongue. And then he was kissing him again. "Oh god! So Sweet!" He said between kisses. "You taste so good, Kurt!"

Kurt was too over whelmed by the drugging kisses to realize what Blaine had just said, and soon they were naked, and in Blaine's bed. Kurt crying out in pleasure as Blaine made love to him.

As his orgasm sent him spiraling into the abyss, he heard Blaine whisper, "I love you, Kurt!"

…

Kurt woke to find Hazel eyes looking down at him, and suddenly he realized that Blaine had called him by name. Kurt, not Carson. The panic must have showed in his eyes, because Blaine just smiled.

"So, I talked to Isabelle yesterday, and according to her, You don't have a cousin."

"You...you're not mad? Or...disappointed?"

"Well, I am a little disappointed. That you didn't notice how you affected me. I think I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. But you were so shy and skittish, I was afraid I'd scare you away if I asked you out, so I tried to treat you like everyone else, but I've never felt this way about anyone else, Kurt."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "But are you disappointed that I'm not Carson? Someone bold enough to dress a little...sexy for you, and has the confidence to match yours?"

Blaine laughed, and kissed him. "You are sexy, Kurt Hummel! I love your outfits, and look forward to seeing what you are wearing every day, and fantasizing about how to get all those layers off you! Don't get me wrong, what Carson wore was definitely Hot, and if you want to dress like that every once in a while, I won't discourage it! But frankly, Kurt, you could wear a sack cloth and I'd still find you sexy!"

Kurt bit his lip as the blush spread. "You said you loved me."

"I did. And I was kind of hoping you loved me, too."

Glasz eyes slowly turned to look up at melted gold, and Kurt smiled shyly. "I do."

Blaine smiled back, and kissed him once again.


	2. Tangled Images

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed the first story! This chapter will start out at _Two Bros, _as well, and all the same characters will appear, but it is a completely different story. For the purpose of this story, Beth actually WAS Finn's daughter, and when Quinn gave up her parental rights, Finn took the baby in. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry I am posting this later than I planned, I spilled broth on my laptop the other night, and it took a while for it to dry out and start working again. I'm still working on the next chapter of Their Love is Out of This World and the last Chapter of Dancing Through Life, and hope to have those up by this weekend, and another chapter of Somewhere, Ohio, and the third installment of this story up next week.**

**Reviews always welcome!**

…

**Tangled Images**

Blaine stopped two steps inside _Two Bros,_ freezing in his tracks as the three people sitting at the bar turned to look at him. The place was closed on Sundays, but Blaine and Cooper usually stopped in during the afternoon to do inventory and plan the menu for the week. It wasn't unusual for Zoey to join them, though now that she was eight months pregnant with twins, she stopped in less frequently. The third person at the bar, Isabelle Wright, was Zoey's best friend, and the owner of _Leather and Lace, _the local lingerie shop.

Normally the site of the three of them wouldn't bring a sense of dread to Blaine, but the fact that all three of them had gone silent the moment he walked in and were giving him peculiar grins definitely made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi. What's up?" He said tentatively.

Cooper moved out from behind the bar and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in further. "I tried to talk them out of it, Squirt, tried to offer my services, but Zoey just didn't like the idea of me doing it!"

Well, that just made Blaine feel even more confused. "Doing what?"

His sister in law just grinned wider. "I couldn't have Cooper do it, Blaine! The women who come into the bar fawn over him enough as it is! And this would just make him even more irresistible to them! You understand, don't you?"

Not really. "Do what?"

Isabelle stood and walked around him. "You're perfect! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!"

"Is somebody going to tell me what this is about?"

"Isabelle is adding men's lounge wear to her online catalog!" Zoey said. "She needs a male model to show the line off, but the one she hired broke his leg skiing!"

"And you want me to do it?" He asked, incredulously.

"I tried to tell them you probably wouldn't be interested, little brother," Cooper said, still grinning mischievously at him. "They seem to think you'll jump at this chance, though!"

Blaine shook his head and looked at the two women. "I just got my first substitute teaching gig, and I'm still working on my thesis for my masters. Between that and working the bar almost every night, I don't have time for anything else!"

"Please?" Isabelle pleaded. "I need the photographs by the end of the week, and I already have the photographer lined up!"

"It will only be for about an hour each day," Zoey interjected. "I may be as big as a whale right now, but I can manage the bar for a little while each day this week while you help out my best friend!"

Blaine looked between the two women and his grinning brother. "What exactly is men's lounge wear?"

Isabelle laughed. "Pajama pants, robes, some briefs and thongs."

Blaine looked horrified at the thought. "I can't be photographed in underwear! What if my students see me in the ads?"

The petite redhead patted his arm. "We'll only use from the chest down. No one will see your face. I promise, no one will know it's you."

"Please, Blaine?" Zoey said, giving him those puppy eyes she'd learned from him.

Sighing in defeat, he rolled his eyes. "Fine. When and where?"

…

The next day, Blaine parked behind the small cottage on the outskirts of town with the sign out front that read; K.H. Photography. Parking in Rear.

As he climbed out of his jeep, he saw a sign pointing down to a cellar entrance. At the door was another sign stating that one should ring the doorbell for service. After a moment, the door was opened by a girl of about 16 years of age. Her blonde hair was up in a complex French braid down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled in recognition.

"I know you! You're subbing for Mrs. Windmier while she's recovering from hip surgery!"

Blaine smiled at the girl. "I am, but I don't recall seeing you in my class."

"I'm not, but my friend Madison is. She thinks you're cute. I'm Beth."

Blaine laughed at that. "It's nice to meet you, Beth. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm supposed to have some pictures taken here today."

The girl opened the door wider and invited him in. "Uncle Kurt is on the phone. His receptionist called in sick today, so he has to do everything himself. I'll let him know you're here."

Blaine thanked the girl and stepped inside the studio, looking around as the girl climbed a set of stairs into the main part of the house. He wandered over to a wall of photographs depicting different events, from weddings to birthdays, anniversary parties, and lots of babies. He smiled as he looked over the pictures. The photographer was very adept at taking candid shots at the perfect moment, capturing every emotion.

He was studying a photograph of a couple celebrating their seventy fifth wedding anniversary when he spotted the signature in the corner. He frowned and leaned a little closer. No way, it couldn't be! Life couldn't be that cruel.

He took a step back when he heard a voice at the top of the stairs, and froze. "And don't forget to finish your homework! Dinner will be ready in about an hour!"

Blaine knew that voice. He'd dreamed about that voice for more than a year. He'd sat behind the auburn haired man for two full semesters his freshman year of college. Kurt Hummel had been eight years older than him, about to complete his masters in business.

Blaine was a music therapy major, but had taken the business management class just on a whim. He'd been helping run a business since he was twelve years old. He'd helped run his Mom's family restaurant first, and when it had burned down, he'd helped run his dad's furniture store. When his parents had died in a car accident shortly after he'd graduated from high school, he and Cooper had used the money they had inherited, plus from selling the furniture store, to buy the bar. They'd named it _Two Bros Bar and Grill, _and despite the fact that Blaine wasn't old enough to drink or serve alcohol, he'd helped out in the kitchen and keeping the books while he attended college. Once he turned twenty one, he'd started working in the bar.

He remembered the first day of class, he hadn't really been paying attention when he chose a seat, and had accidentally bumped the taller man with his backpack as he passed. He apologized, and smiled at him, but the glasz eyed man had just looked him over, frowning in disapproval, and looked away.

Blaine was a friendly, easy going guy, and didn't seem to have any problems getting people to like him, so had just shrugged the encounter off as the other guy having a bad day. But Blaine couldn't help notice how beautiful the other man was. The auburn hair was perfectly coiffed, his blue/green/grey eyes adorned with perfectly sculpted eye brows that made Blaine acutely aware of his own oddly shaped ones. And the man was dressed to kill in the tightest skinny jeans Blaine had ever seen and shirts that showed off his flawless neck.

After the class, Blaine had attempted to apologize again, but the other man had told him to forget it, and had rushed out.

"Hello," that voice said, cutting into his memories. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my receptionist is out with the flu. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Blaine turned slowly to face the man he'd fantasized about so often, a wry grin on his face. "Hello, Kurt."

He saw the other man freeze up as recognition entered his face. "Blaine Anderson." The name was spoken as if the other man had ashes in his mouth.

Blaine sighed. He'd never figured out why the other man seemed to dislike him so much. He'd never been anything but polite and friendly with him, but the older man had always brushed him off.

"Isabelle didn't tell me you were the photographer she'd hired."

"Yes, well, she didn't tell me you were going to be the model. She just said she knew a kid who could fill in."

Blaine frowned at being called a kid. He wasn't that much younger than Kurt, but the older man was always treating Blaine as if he was just some punk teenager. He'd been six weeks shy of nineteen when they'd met, an adult in every sense of the word, but to this man, he might as well have been twelve the way he treated him.

"Yes, well, I'm here to help Isabelle out. So can we get started?"

…

Kurt almost died when he saw Blaine standing there, in his home. This was the man Isabelle had chosen to model her new line? He tried to recall if he had done something to piss off his former employer that would make her want to torture him this way.

It had been bad enough having the gorgeous man sitting behind him all through that Business Management class four years ago, constantly distracting him, not only with his good looks, but with all the girls in the class constantly fawning over him, often leaning past Kurt to whisper flirty invitations to the curly haired man during lectures.

Kurt was in college to get his business degree, to build a better life for him and Beth. He didn't need the constant interruptions to his concentration the man created. Besides, Blaine reminded him too much of his ex, Sebastian, except Blaine was more than likely straight, since he'd never once heard the man tell the women no. The guy sure seemed to like to party, too. The women were always talking about some bar they all hung out at. Blaine apparently was always there, despite the fact that he couldn't possibly be old enough. Probably used a fake ID.

Just like Blaine, Sebastian had been attractive, always smiling, always making new friends. Kurt had been flattered when the man, two years younger than himself, had shown so much interest in him, and had let himself be swept away by his charms. They had dated for three years, and Kurt thought it was love. And then the unthinkable had happened. His stepbrother, Finn, had fallen asleep at the wheel of his truck, and had crashed headlong into a semi, dying on impact.

The tragedy of his stepbrother dying at the age of twenty four just seemed to be the ultimate slap in the face for the young man who had been through so much in his young life. Finn's father had died of a drug overdose when Finn had been only a few months old. In high school, he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. When Quinn told him she was giving up her parental rights, Finn decided to raise the baby on his own. It had been a struggle, but he had managed, and after graduating, he'd taken over Burt's garage, and had started earning enough to support both of them.

Beth had been seven when her father had died. Burt and Carole were too old to care for the child, and Kurt refused to let her go into the system, so had gone to court to take legal custody of the girl. He'd dropped out of NYADA and moved back to Ohio, enrolling at OSU to get his business degree so he could open his own photography studio.

Sebastian had been supportive, and they had kept up a long distance relationship. They'd been talking about getting married before the accident, and Kurt truly believed they'd spend the rest of their lives together.

Kurt had been saving up to visit Sebastian over the Christmas Holidays, as a surprise. He'd made arrangements for Burt and Carole to watch Beth for a week, and had driven to save money. He'd arrived at Sebastian's home on Christmas eve, to find a party in full swing. He'd made his way through the living room, searching for his boyfriend, not recognizing any of the people in attendance.

He overheard someone asking about Sebastian's whereabouts, only to have another boy snicker. "In the bedroom, where else?"

Frowning, Kurt made his way down the hall to the bedroom, where the unmistakable sounds of passion could be heard. He'd opened the door to find the man he'd thought he would one day marry having sex with not one, but two men.

He'd turned and walked away, driving straight back to Ohio on autopilot. Sebastian had called, and tried to explain, but Kurt had told him that what he had seen had been pretty self explanatory. Sebastian had turned cruel after that, saying that Kurt had always been something of a prude, hadn't wanted to try new things, sexually, and that ever since he'd inherited 'the brat,' and moved back to Ohio, Sebastian's needs weren't being met. The younger man had called Kurt an old maid, sexless, and ugly.

After that, Kurt had thrown himself into his studies, working hard to keep his grades up while taking care of a child. He didn't date, didn't go to parties, and didn't go out drinking with the other students on Fridays and Saturdays, although he'd been asked several times.

He'd only had one year of school left when _He_ had walked into his life, turning everything upside down, distracting him during class. Invading his dreams at night, tangled images of the two of them...

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts. He'd promised Isabelle, who had helped him out so much since he'd moved back to town, that he would do this photo shoot for her for only the cost of the printing as repayment for everything she'd done for him. But why did it have to be Blaine?

"Yes, let's get this over with," He said, going to the box of clothes Isabelle had sent over, frowning. He'd already looked through the contents, and knew there was no way he could photograph Blaine in any of the sexy thongs. He'd woken up from too many dreams about the younger man over the last four years, covered in sweat and...other things. Shoving those items to the bottom, Kurt picked out a pair of fleece pajama pants and a matching robe.

"Here," He said, thrusting the clothes out to the darker man without looking at him. "We'll start with these. You can change in the bathroom around the corner there."

The shorter man hesitated a moment, then took the clothes and walked away. Once he was out of view, Kurt slumped against the workbench. How was he going to get through this without losing his mind, or doing something stupid, like falling for the younger, probably straight man?

…

Blaine slumped against the bathroom door. He couldn't do this. He couldn't subject himself to rejection again. He'd literally cried himself to sleep on several nights after Kurt Hummel had shut him down and belittled him all those years ago.

But he had promised Zoey and Isabelle he would do this, and he never went back on his word. Muttering curses to the universe and fate, he quickly changed into the pajama pants, opting to leave his undershirt on, and tying the robe on over it. It was a very short robe, like the one Hugh Hefner used to wear, and Blaine was grateful not to be wearing it over a pair of briefs or a thong.

When he left the bathroom, he found Kurt bent over a set, adjusting a lounge chair. Blaine didn't really pay attention to the rest of the scene as his eyes focused in on Kurt's perfect ass, heart shaped and perfectly outlined by those damn tight fitting jeans. Blaine was instantly erect.

Swearing under his breath, Blaine quickly turned away as Kurt straightened up, not wanting the older man to see how he affected him. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and cool himself down, but it had no effect.

"Come sit down on the lounge," Kurt instructed, but Blaine didn't move right away, attempting to adjust the robe to hide his bulge. "Problem, Anderson?"

The tone of Kurt's voice, condescending and sneering, helped some, making Blaine's problem less noticeable, but didn't make it go away all together. Figuring it would have to do, Blaine moved over to the set area, which was dressed up like someone's front porch, with a small table bearing what appeared to be a breakfast tray sitting next to the lounger.

He sat down quickly, trying to hide his state from Kurt, but the short robe caught on the edge of the chair. He grabbed it and hastily covered himself up, but judging from the way Kurt had gone still, the other man had noticed.

…

Kurt finished setting up the scene as he heard Blaine exit the bathroom. He didn't turn around, not really ready to face Blaine in what was sure to be a sexy outfit. He'd worked for Isabelle for three years as he put himself through Business school, knew exactly what types of clothes _Leather and Lace _sold, and had no doubt that any men's wear the lingerie provider put out would be hot on a body like Blaine's.

Still not turning to look, he called Blaine over and instructed him to sit in the lounger. It was only when he realized the other man hadn't moved or responded that Kurt turned, seeing the other man tugging at the short robe. Was the man nervous about showing his body to a gay man? Well, too bad. He called out again.

Finally, the younger man walked towards him, and past him to the lounger. Kurt had a momentary sense of relief when he noted that the curly haired man had left his undershirt on, but as the shorter male slipped onto the seat, the robe got caught, and there was no mistaking the bulge in the other man's lap.

Kurt went still, unable to look away, even as the other man tried to cover himself up. Why was Blaine aroused? There were no women around, giggling and fawning all over him. As Kurt continued to stare, the bulge grew, and twitched. He spun away suddenly, moving back to the work bench to switch out the lens on his camera, but his hands were suddenly shaking. It couldn't be possible that Blaine was aroused because of _him_, could it?

Was Blaine bi? He'd never really thought about it before, so annoyed at all those women in the class flirting with the handsome man, but there had been at least one guy in the class who had also flirted with Blaine, and Blaine hadn't discouraged it. He hadn't encouraged it either, though. Kurt took a deep, steadying breath. He was being an idiot. The younger man probably had a hot date tonight, and was just thinking about the lucky girl, and how he expected to get lucky, too.

He finished setting up his equipment, and by the time he checked the lighting and settled behind the lens, Blaine's little (ha! As if!) problem seemed to have gone away. He managed to get a few shots, showing off the lounge wear in a relaxing pose. He handed Blaine another set of pajama pants and robe, this one a little longer than the others.

"You'll have to take your undershirt off for this one. Isabelle wants some with the robe untied."

The other man seemed upset by this news. "You're just going to photograph from the chest down, though, right?"

Kurt frowned, wondering why the other man suddenly seemed self conscious, when he never had before. Was it because he was uncomfortable around Kurt? "Those were my instructions."

The darker man nodded and went to get changed, and Kurt hurried to reset the backdrop. He pulled down a canvas painted to look like a roaring fire in a fireplace, and then spread out a faux fur rug and a couple of throw pillows next to a low slung coffee table. He set a wineglass on it that looked like it was filled with wine, but wasn't actually.

"What, no real wine?" Blaine said as he returned from changing.

Kurt frowned. "This isn't a party, this is work. I don't know about you, but I don't drink on the job."

…

Blaine frowned at Kurt. Was the older man accusing him of being irresponsible? Taunting him about his youth again? "I was joking. I don't know why, but you seem to dislike me for some reason I've never been able to figure out, and the tension was getting a bit thick in here. I was trying to lighten the mood."

Kurt just glowered at him. "Well, geez, excuse me for taking my business seriously. Some of us need to work to pay the bills. Not all of us can afford to party at a bar all weekend!"

Blaine was confused. "I don't party at a bar all weekend. I work at a bar. _Two Bros Bar and Grill_. My brother and I own it. It's how I can afford to go to school without worrying about student loan debts looming over my head."

"You own a bar?" Kurt said, sounding as if he didn't believe someone so young could own a business.

"Yes. We bought it with the money we inherited from our parents when they died."

Kurt's entire demeanor seemed to change. "Your parents died? I'm sorry."

The older man seemed sincere for once. Blaine shrugged. "It was years ago. I miss them, of course, but life goes on."

Kurt nodded and switched out his camera lens again. "I understand that. My mom died when I was eight, and Beth's dad, my stepbrother, died when she was seven. It's rough losing a parent. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost my dad, too."

"You would have gone on," Blaine said. "You would have missed him, but eventually, you would have moved on with your life."

The taller man just shrugged, but Blaine felt like some wall between the two of them had begun to crumble, and they'd found some common ground. There was less tension now, and they managed to shoot two more outfits before the hour was up.

…

The next day, Blaine arrived at the studio at the same time that Beth was getting home from school. Kurt had come outside to check the mail, it seemed, and as he approached he could hear the teen girl pleading with her uncle.

"Please, Uncle Kurt? It will only be for a couple hours. Madison and I are going to work on our science homework together."

"Uh huh," the pale man said, looking through the mail in his hands. "Who else is going to be there?"

"Just Madison. And her brother, Mason."

Blaine couldn't help smiling at the tone of voice the girl used when she mentioned the boy. Somebody had a crush.

Kurt eyed the girl up and down for a moment, obviously coming to the same conclusion. "You go, you do your homework, and you come straight home before dinner."

The girl squealed, and hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Kurt! You're the greatest!" He smiled and hugged her back, then watched as she rushed off to jump into the sedan parked on the corner with another girl behind the wheel.

Blaine couldn't help noticing that the smile faded some when the older man turned to look at him, but didn't completely disappear. He smiled back in greeting.

"Hello, Kurt."

"Hi. Shall we get started?" The auburn haired man turned and moved down the stairs, and Blaine followed.

"Still no receptionist today?" Blaine asked, trying to maintain a polite conversation.

"No, Rachel is still out with the flu." As they entered the studio, Blaine noticed that the backdrop and scene had already been set up. It was a backyard scene, and a few of the briefs and thongs were hung up on a clothesline. "We'll be starting on some of the briefs today."

The taller man handed him a pair of black briefs that had snaps up the sides. Blaine studied the scrap of cloth with a frown, but walked to the bathroom to change.

…

Kurt watched the dark haired man walk away, but not before he had seen the other man's look of horror at the chosen item. In truth, Kurt had chosen it because it was the least sexy pair he could find. The last thing Kurt needed was Blaine prancing around in leopard print underwear. Or a bright red thong. He really didn't want living proof of the vivid dreams he'd had about the younger man's body keeping him awake all night.

As he waited for Blaine to emerge from the bathroom, Kurt got the camera ready, and adjusted the lights. He heard the bathroom door open, and glanced over. He almost choked on his tongue.

He had to stifle a whimper as the other man walked towards him. Kurt knew Blaine was sexy, but he'd never realized just how well built the other man was, with six pack abs, and a trim waist. When the shorter man stepped into the light, Kurt's knees nearly buckled as his glasz gaze was drawn to the briefs.

The damn things were see through! How could he have not noticed that detail? Was the universe out to get him or something? He forced himself to turn away, swearing as he felt his body stir to life, and almost tripped over his own feet.

"Kurt?" The hazel eyed man sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," his voice sounded thick in his ears, and he had to swallow before he could say anything else. "Go ahead and take your place by the clothesline. Pretend to be hanging something up, and I'll shoot from behind"

He heard the younger man take his position, and after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turned back to get the shot, biting his lip as the view from behind was even more enticing than the the view from the front. He could feel himself getting aroused. He needed a distraction as he took several pictures.

"Maybe you should keep that pair," Kurt heard himself say, and could have kicked himself. "I'm sure your girlfriend would love it."

…

Blaine turned to look at the other man over his shoulder, confused. "Girlfriend? Why would you..."

He was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing, and Kurt almost seemed to sag in relief at the distraction. He watched the older man walk over to the workbench and pick up the extension there.

"Kurt Hummel Photography, this is Kurt, how may I help you?" Blaine saw the other man stiffen at whatever he heard on the line. "Beth? What's wrong? But...Okay, baby, it's okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Blaine was already wrapping a robe around himself. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kurt looked at him as if he'd forgotten he was there. "Something upset Beth. She was crying. I need to go pick her up. We can finish up tomorrow."

Blaine nodded. "Of course. Nothing is more important than family!" He quickly went to get dressed as Kurt got his jacket and car keys.

He followed the pale man out of the studio, only to stop short when the man in front of him stopped in his tracks and swore. Blaine had to lean around him to see what the problem was. The front passenger side tire was completely flat on Kurt's Navigator.

"Damn it! It will take me twenty minutes to change the tire! I told Beth I'd be there in fifteen minutes, and that was five minutes ago!"

The older man sounded as if he was on the verge of panicking. "I can drive you to pick her up, and bring you both back. You can change the tire later. I can even help you if you want."

Kurt looked at him in confusion for a moment. "You'd do that?"

"Sure," Blaine said, surprised the other man had to ask. "It's no problem."

They got into Blaine's Jeep, and Kurt seemed lost in thought. "Where does Madison live?"

"Oh," the auburn haired man definitely was distracted, by what Blaine had no clue, but gave him the address absentmindedly.

They made the trip there in silence, both lost in thought. Why would Kurt assume he had a girlfriend? He'd never hidden his sexuality, had always thought it was obvious to people that he played for the other team. That didn't stop women from flirting with him, of course. He was always polite when he turned them down, and remained friendly with them. Surely Kurt knew...

He spotted the teen girl standing on the sidewalk, arms crossed over her chest, and evidence of tears drying on her face. She frowned in confusion as they pulled up in the unfamiliar vehicle, and Kurt opened the door and stepped out to let her climb in.

"I'm sorry, honey, my SUV had a flat tire. Mr. Anderson offered to drive me over to pick you up."

"It's okay, Uncle Kurt, I'm just glad you're here."

They were halfway back to the studio when Kurt managed to coax the girl into telling him what happened. Beth huffed before answering. "Madison and I were working on our science project, when Mason came in. I was trying to do the math to figure out how much citric acid we needed to use, but I got mixed up, and he started making fun of me, and called me stupid."

"Well," Blaine said as they stopped at a red light. "Did you figure out where you made your mistake?"

"Yeah, but he still called me stupid."

"Then he is the stupid one. At least you realized you were wrong and went back and corrected it."

Beth smiled shyly at him. "Thanks. I hate math sometimes. Sometimes I just get so confused."

Blaine looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled. "Math confuses a lot of people. If you want, I can tutor you some, teach you some tricks to make it easier."

"Really?"

"Sure," he said as the light changed. "We can work on it now, for a little while, if you'd like. If it's okay with your uncle."

Kurt looked at him as if he'd never seen him before. "You'd really be willing to teach her?"

Blaine glanced at him as they pulled into the driveway. "Why not? It's what I do. For now anyway. Eventually, after I get my Masters, I want to work with special needs kids, specializing in music therapy."

Kurt turned away, looking a little flushed. "I didn't know that."

Blaine just shrugged. "There is a lot you don't know about me." His tone of voice clearly stated that the other man hadn't wanted to get to know him.

…

Kurt sighed. It was true, he hadn't bothered to learn anything about the younger man, only made assumptions based on his relationship with Sebastian. But Sebastian would never have offered to give Kurt a ride to pick up Beth, or offered to help change his tire, not that he needed help with that, having changed enough of them working in his dad's garage. And Sebastian sure as hell would never offer to tutor anyone. Then again, Kurt didn't think Sebastian knew enough about anything to tutor anyone.

He put dinner on as Beth and Blaine sat at the table, working on her homework. He watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye, and realized how great Blaine was with the girl. He'd tried helping her with her math homework before, but always seemed to confuse her even more. Blaine had figured out a method that helped her so much in just a matter of minutes, and soon she was able to do the problems on her own.

"Can Mr. Anderson stay for dinner?" Beth asked as Blaine helped her proof read her essay for Government class.

"Oh, I uh..." Kurt stammered.

"I'd love to, but I can't tonight." Blaine said, smiling at the girl. "I'm meeting someone."

Kurt turned to the stove to check on the casserole he'd made. Of course, the younger man probably had a date with his girlfriend.

"My thesis adviser is going to stop by the bar for dinner tonight and check on my progress." He heard the other man lower his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, and heard Beth giggle. "My adviser is a sucker for a good Ruben sandwich. I'm hoping to bribe him into giving me a good report."

Kurt felt something inside him relax, relieved that the other man wasn't going out with some woman tonight. He'd begun to understand that Blaine was less like Sebastian than he'd believed for the past four years, but the thought of him with a woman made Kurt's heart ache.

…

When Blaine arrived on Wednesday for the final shoot, he was surprised to be met at the door by neither Kurt nor Beth, but rather a petite woman with long brown hair, and a prominent nose. She was wearing a plaid skirt with white knee socks and patent leather black Mary Janes, and possibly the most hideous sweater Blaine had ever seen.

"Uh, hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm supposed to be finishing up my shoot with Kurt today."

The woman looked him over as if he was a sweet treat she wanted to devour, which made him uncomfortable. "How do you do, I'm Rachel, and you;re gorgeous!"

"Uh, th-thank you. Is Kurt here?" He tried to take a step back, but the woman seemed oblivious to his discomfort and took a step closer.

"He's running late, he had to pick up a package at the post office. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Food? A duet?"

Blaine frowned and took another step back. "No, thank you. I'll just wait over there..." He moved to the small waiting area he hadn't actually stepped into yet. The aggressive woman might have followed him, but the ringing of the phone distracted her, much to Blaine's relief.

He walked around the small waiting area, glancing at the photographs here. They were a lot different than the ones posted in the other parts of the studio. These all seemed to be pictures of Kurt and his family. There was a picture of an adorable baby with auburn hair, being held by a large man who had a huge smile of pride on his face, while a woman, obviously Kurt's mother judging by the resemblance, leaned over the man's shoulder.

Blaine smiled as he saw more pictures of the small family, but then instead of three people in the photographs, there were just two, and both of them had a certain sadness about them. And then there was a picture of Kurt with a group of teens, including the receptionist, Rachel, standing in what appeared to be a music room. A placard proclaimed them to be the New Directions. Blaine was surprised to find he recognized that name. They were the competitive show choir from McKinley High School in Lima. He'd competed against them in high school. Kurt had obviously graduated by then.

He looked so cute, and so happy with his friends surrounding him. Then there were wedding pictures. Kurt's dad, and a woman he assumed was Kurt's stepmother, along with Kurt, and a really tall teen, holding a baby. They all seemed so happy together. There was even a picture of Kurt dancing with the tall teen, who Blaine assumed was the stepbrother, and one of Kurt holding the baby, who was asleep on his shoulder.

He hadn't noticed Rachel enter the waiting room until he heard the sound of a tray being set down on the table.

"I brought you some coffee, and some cookies. I could make you a sandwich if you'd like." The woman was like a terrier with a bone, practically backing him up into a corner. Blaine was actually starting to panic, until he heard someone clear their throat.

…

Kurt set the weekly package from his stepmom on the counter. He thought this one was the heaviest yet. He knew it would be filled with clothes for Beth, along with Kurt's favorite orange Madeleine cookies, and other treats Carole seemed to be under the impression that he couldn't find in southern Ohio. He loved the woman dearly, but she was going to make him fat if she kept sending him all this food every week.

He glanced around, wondering where Rachel was, when a noise from the waiting room drew his attention. He walked over to the small room to find his receptionist fawning all over Blaine, who was backed into a corner with a look of fear on his face. It would have almost been funny if Kurt hadn't realized that Blaine was genuinely afraid of the petite woman.

He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Heel, Rachel! He's not a tree for you to sniff around. Give the man some room!"

Blaine all but ran to hide behind Kurt when the tiny woman took a step back. "You can go ahead and go home now, Rachel. Blaine is my last client of the day, and I can answer the phones myself."

The strange little woman tried to protest, but he just shook his head. "I'm the boss here, and I am telling you to go home!"

Blaine remained behind him until the woman left, and Kurt couldn't help laughing at him. "Okay, she's gone. You can relax."

The shorter man sighed in relief and stood up. "Thanks. It's because of women like her that I'm gay!"

Kurt froze at those words. Blaine was gay? As in Capital G, one hundred percent gay? "Oh."

Kurt had to turn away then, and quickly walked over to the work bench to get the last few items for Blaine to model.

"So, where's Beth today?" Blaine asked as he took the scraps of clothing.

"She's at the library finishing up the science project she was supposed to be doing with Madison. She'll be home in time fr dinner." And suddenly it hit Kurt. They were alone, and Blaine was gay.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I hope she gets an A, and rubs it in that kid, Mason's face." And then he disappeared into the bathroom to change. But all Kurt could think was Blaine is gay, and they are alone, and Kurt hadn't had sex in nearly eight years.

His mind was still screaming those thoughts at him a few minutes later when Blaine came back out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shiny blue briefs that laced up the sides. Kurt looked at the younger man, and the thoughts in his mind changed. They were alone, Blaine was gay and almost naked, and Kurt hadn't had sex in way too long.

Apparently he had slipped into a trance, because the next thing he knew, fingers were being snapped in front of his face.

…

Blaine stopped when he noticed the way Kurt was looking at him. The other man seemed dazed, and his eyes had glazed over. He reached out and snapped his fingers, bringing the older man back to the present.

"You're not Sebastian."

Blaine was even more confused, and beginning to worry the other man might be having some kind of medical issue. "Um, no, I'm Blaine."

The pale man just shook his head. "No, I mean, I've been comparing you to my ex all this time, but you really aren't like him at all."

Blaine frowned. Kurt had been comparing him to some mysterious ex he'd had? Was that why Kurt had seemed to dislike him so much?

Kurt sighed and turned to sit down in the lounge chair they'd used as a prop the other day. "I met Sebastian my sophomore year at NYADA. He was two years younger than me, but had seemed like the perfect guy at the time. We dated for two years, and everything was going great. We'd been talking about a future together, marriage, family. But then Finn died. Beth's dad, my stepbrother. Seb was sympathetic, said he'd always be there for me. When I dropped out of NYADA to move back to Ohio and adopt Beth, Seb said it was the right decision.

I'd been back in Ohio for seven months, had just gotten settled into this house with Beth, was enrolled at OSU studying business, and was working for Isabelle to pay the bills. Christmas was coming up, and I decided to surprise Sebastian by driving up to visit. I left Beth with my dad and Carole, and set out, expecting Sebastian to be excited to see me."

He paused and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I arrived on Christmas Eve, only to find Sebastian was throwing a party. I found him in the bedroom with two men. He said I was a prude and an old maid. Said I was ugly and dressed like a stick in the mud. He said a lot of other things, but you get the gist. Anyway, I came back to Ohio, and threw myself into school and work and taking care of Beth, deciding I didn't need anyone else in my life."

He looked up at Blaine. "Everything was going fine, until you showed up in my Business management class, distracting me."

Blaine frowned and moved closer. "How did I distract you? You were always ignoring me."

Kurt snorted. "I was always aware of you, sitting behind me. And even if I hadn't been, there was no way I could ignore the droves of women falling over me to get to you. They flirted and giggled, and interrupted my concentration during lectures. I figured you were just like Sebastian, constantly flirting, except I thought you were straight."

It was Blaine's turn to snort. "I'm about as straight as Dumbledore. I thought you'd have noticed, considering how many times I tried to get your attention, only to have you slap me down and treat me like a child."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, sounding sincere. "Sebastian really messed me up, and all I could see when I looked at you was another, younger version of him, although I must admit you are way better looking."

Blaine laughed. "Apology accepted. So, any particular reason you are telling me all this now?"

Kurt shrugged. "Because I've come to realize over the last few days that you are nothing like Sebastian. You're humble, and kind, and smart, and a hard worker. And I..." He seemed lost forwards for the moment, but then he stood up and moved closer to Blaine. "I want you."

Blaine's heart tripped up at those words, not sure he had heard right, until Kurt's lips found his own. With a groan, he slipped his hand up to cup the other man's jaw and deepen the kiss. He felt Kurt's hands slip into the curls at the nape of his neck, and sighed.


	3. Tangled Dreams

**A/N Just so you know, I'm changing things up a little bit in this story! The Two Bros in this one are Jake and Puck Puckerman, and Kurt is the Bartender! Blaine needs Kurt's help to receive his inheritance!**

**I upped the rating for this one!**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

…

Tangled Dreams

Kurt frowned as he heard it again. It shouldn't have been possible over the noise of the Friday night crowd, but it was loud and clear in his ear.

_He's so hot! Why would he even notice a guy like me?_

The voice was soft, not obnoxious like some of the patrons tonight. It was also very familiar. Kurt recognized the voice of Blaine Anderson, the shy cashier from _Leather and Lace, _the local lingerie shop that his bosses' sister in law ran. Kurt _had _noticed him before, but hadn't really given him much thought.

Yeah, the man was attractive, but he dressed like a 50's screen idol, complete with bow ties and slicked back hair, and was so painfully shy, barely managing to stutter out a few words whenever Kurt had spoken to him. Kurt was kind of particular about the guys he...well, he couldn't say he dated, because that just didn't interest him. He had a short list of men that he would call when he felt the need to blow off some steam. There was no dinner and a movie. It was just sex. And Blaine Anderson didn't seem to be the kind of guy that would be interested in Kurt's brand of sexual release.

But as the night had wore on, he could swear he could hear Blaine going on and on about how sexy Kurt was, and how he wondered what Kurt looked like naked.

Except, Blaine was sitting way over on the other side of the bar, in a back corner, where Kurt shouldn't have been able to hear him at all. And whenever Kurt glanced in the shorter man's direction, the hazel eyed man had been looking down at the table, his lips not moving at all, even when Kurt could hear his voice loud and clear.

Kurt reached over and grabbed Jake Puckerman's shoulder as he passed. "Hey, do you see Blaine sitting there across the room?"

The younger brother of his boss shrugged. "Yeah, what about him?"

"What is he saying?" Kurt demanded.

Jake looked at him like he was insane. "How should I know? He's all the way across the freaking bar, for godsake!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt let the other man walk away, but immediately was struck by another random thought that didn't belong to him.

_I wonder what it would be like to make love to him._

Kurt nearly dropped the mug of beer he'd just filled. Blaine wanted to make love to him? And didn't that just bring an image to Kurt's mind? He could show the younger man a better use for those damn bow ties he always wore...

No! Kurt swore. He wasn't interested in the mousy brunette with the gelled hair. Kurt Hummel did _Not _make love. He had sex. Hot, sweaty, dirty _SEX_ that would probably have the other man running away, too horrified by what Kurt wanted to do to him.

Not _Him, _he corrected himself. Because he knew better than to entangle himself with someone who didn't understand the rules. The men he hooked up with knew what they were getting into. He called them, they never called him. He told them when and where, and they showed up, and when Kurt was finished with them, they went home.

Blaine would want to be coddled and cuddled. He'd want to be taken out to eat, to get to know Kurt before he'd even allow the pale man to kiss his knuckle like some Victorian lady. No, Kurt definitely was not interested in Blaine Anderson.

He turned his back to the other man and began wiping down the bar, thanking whatever force ran the universe that it was almost the end of his shift.

_He's so toned, so masculine. I wonder what he'd look like caught up in the passion of love making._

That was it. Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He threw the rag down and began stalking over to where the younger man was sitting. The darker man glanced up suddenly, and looked terrified to see him walking towards him.

_Oh crap! He's coming over! What do I do? What do I say? He looks angry. Why does he look angry? Maybe I should just go home and ask Sebastian to help me, after all!_

"Who the hell is Sebastian?" Kurt asked, sounding miffed. After listening to Blaine...thinking about him all evening, he didn't like the thought of the shorter man asking someone else to help him.

…

Blaine was stunned as Kurt, whom he'd been secretly admiring from afar all night, suddenly began to stomp towards him, looking upset, but the question he'd asked surprised him even more.

"Ho-how do you know about Sebastian?" He stammered out.

"I don't, but you were thinking about him!" Kurt sounded offended, which just confused Blaine even more.

"How di-did you know I was thinking about him?"

"Because you've been broadcasting your thoughts to me all night long!" Kurt was definitely angry, which had Blaine shrinking back in his seat, but then the taller man's words penetrated his mind.

"What do you mean, I've been broadcasting my thoughts? How?"

The pale man growled. "I don't know! You're the one doing it! Are you some kind of telepath or something? I don't hear anyone else's thoughts! Just yours, and it's starting to drive me nuts!"

Blaine was turning bright red, he was sure. He'd had some less than chaste thoughts about the bartender over the course of the night. Did that mean the other man knew...

"Damn it!" Kurt hissed. "Stop thinking about sex! Because trust me, it's not going to happen, not the way you are imagining it, anyway!"

Blaine spluttered and jumped up from his seat, grabbing his messenger bag and jacket, and fled from the bar.

He ran all the way home, his fingers trembling so bad he dropped the keys more than once when he tried to unlock the door. The door flew open, and he stumbled in, slamming it behind him and sighing in relief. He'd never felt so humiliated. He dropped his bag and coat on the chair in the hallway, and started to make his way towards the kitchen, but stopped when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, it's you. Thank god. And before you even ask, no, I didn't talk to him. Well, I did, but not about why I needed his help. I don't think he is going to want to help me, anyway. He was so angry!"

…

Kurt was still fuming when he got off work half an hour later. Noah Puckerman, affectionately known as Puck to most of the bar's patrons, had scolded him for scaring Blaine off, even though Kurt had tried to tell him that hadn't been his intention. Puck's wife would skin him alive if he terrorized her sister's best employee.

Now he stood outside the back door to _Two Bros, _trying to figure out why he felt like he should go and check on the younger man. He had the overwhelming sense that the other man was in some kind of danger.

That was ridiculous. There was no way Kurt could know that, just like there was no way he could have been hearing the other man's thoughts earlier.

Kurt found himself turning down the hill towards the old Victorian home on the outskirts of town, rather than turning uphill towards his apartment. What the hell had Blaine Anderson done to him? Was he a witch or something? Had he cast some kind of spell over him? This was absurd. He should just turn around and go home, maybe call one of his regulars. It had been a while since he'd had any kind of release. That had to be why he was so worked up tonight.

But he didn't turn back. Instead, he found himself walking more quickly the closer he got to Blaine's home. And the closer he got, the more anxious he felt. No, that wasn't right. He wasn't the one who was anxious. He realized he was feeling what Blaine must be feeling. As he turned the block at the bottom of the hill, he began to run. Blaine's house was the last one on the left.

As Kurt made his way up to the porch, he could see that the door was ajar, and the porch light was stuttering out. He rang the doorbell, but no one answered. The feeling of unease intensified, and Kurt only hesitated a moment before entering the old house, closing the door behind him. The light in the hall also stuttered. Perhaps the wiring in the house was going bad.

A sound from upstairs drew his attention, a murmured voice, the words indistinguishable. He cautiously made his way up the steep, narrow staircase, and the voice was suddenly louder.

"You know, I am quite capable of taking a bath by myself. Having you two hovering around is making me self conscious!"

Kurt frowned. Blaine was taking a bath with not one, but two people in the room? He moved quickly down the hall and threw the bathroom door open, expecting to find Blaine wrapped in a robe with two people holding him hostage. What he found instead was Blaine, alone and naked in the bathtub. The shorter male all but threw himself out onto the floor when he jumped up in surprise at Kurt's entrance.

For a moment, Kurt was frozen to the spot, staring at Blaine's very fine ass, but he was brought back to his senses when he heard a loud crash and a muttered curse from downstairs. He turned and rushed back down to the hallway, only to discover the light that had been flickering a moment ago had gone out completely. He made his way into the living room by the light from the streetlamp outside the window, which was now open, though he had been fairly certain it hadn't been when he'd come up the porch steps.

He strode over to glance around outside, but stopped at the sound of crunching glass. Squinting in the dim light, he could just make out the shattered lamp that had been knocked off the table beside the antique couch.

"Kurt?" Blaine's hesitant voice sounded from behind him.

"Someone broke into your house."

"I can see that, but why would you do that?"

Kurt turned to stare at the other man, incredulously, vaguely noticing that the hallway light had come back on, but only dimly, but very aware of the fact that Blaine was now wrapped in a robe, and wondered if he wore anything underneath. "Me? I'm not the one who broke in! Your door was open! I thought you were in danger, and I was right! Someone else was in your home!"

Blaine frowned. "That can't be. The doors lock automatically when you close them, and I know for a fact that I closed the door when I got home."

Kurt sneered. "Yes, well, someone got in! It looks like they jumped out the window, probably because I closed the door behind me when I came in to check on you! I heard them swearing when they knocked over the lamp!"

The shorter man looked stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Look for your self!" Kurt snapped. But when the darker haired man moved forward, Kurt realized the other man was barefoot. "Watch out for the broken glass!"

His words were too late though, as Blaine cried out in pain when his foot came down on the shattered bits. Without thinking, Kurt scooped the smaller man up and began carrying him down the hall to what he assumed was the kitchen. As he sat him down at one of the chairs at the table, he noticed that the usually gelled hair was free, and curls were springing out from the drying mane.

"Where's your first aide kit?" He asked gruffly. The honey eyed man waved his hand towards the pantry. "Stay here, and don't move!"

…

Blaine watched the pale man walk away in a daze. Kurt was much stronger than he'd ever imagined. He'd carried him down the hall as if he'd weighed nothing! And if that wasn't just sexy as hell! But then everything about Kurt appealed to him. Well, except his prickly personality, he thought as the taller man returned with the first aide kit.

"Give me your foot!" The auburn haired man practically growled, annoyance radiating off of him as he pulled out the second dinning room chair and sat down.

Blaine raised his foot up, only to have Kurt grab it roughly and lift it into his lap. He winced when the other man began plucking pieces of glass out of his foot with a pair of tweezers.

"Ouch!" He tried to pull his foot back when Kurt tugged on a particularly large piece of glass.

"Hold still!" Kurt hissed. Blaine bit his lip as the last shard was removed. Kurt then cleaned his foot with antiseptic, and carefully applied a bandage. "There. Good as new."

"Thank you." Blaine said, looking down at the ground.

"So, are you going to tell me who you were talking to when I walked in on you in the bathroom?"

Blaine glanced up in shock. "You heard me?"

"I told you, I thought you were in danger. And then you said that having the _two of them _hovering around while you bathed made you uncomfortable."

"Oh, uh well..."

"So who was making you uncomfortable?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. "Um, you'll think I'm insane. That's what Sebastian said, anyway."

The glasz eyed man growled. "Sebastian, again! Who the hell is Sebastian? And who was in the bathroom with you?"

Blaine flinched back from the other man's anger. "Uh, Sebastian is a guy I've gone out with a couple of times, and as for who was in the bathroom with me, well..."

"Well what?"

"It was the ghosts."

…

Kurt looked at the shorter man incredulously. "Ghosts?"

Blaine nodded solemnly. "Santana and Brittany. They used to live in this house way back in the early nineteen hundreds. Brittany was actually related to me. She was my Grandmother's aunt."

Kurt studied the darker man, wondering if this was some kind of joke or something, but the other man continued to speak.

"She's the reason I went to the bar to talk to you tonight. I need your help to get my inheritance."

Kurt was starting to get a headache, but that could be because he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. "You need my help to get your inheritance?"

Kurt couldn't help but notice the way the younger man bit his lip, and had to fight the urge to reach out and smooth the injured flesh. He almost forgot that he'd asked a question until the other man started talking again.

"You see, it all started over a hundred and twenty years ago, when Brittany met Santana. Brittany's family was rich, rubbed elbows with Rockefellers and Carnegies. They wanted Brittany to marry a wealthy man, to increase their fortune, but Brittany wanted to marry for love. She knew when she met Santana that she had met the love of her life. Santana was a poor seamstress, but she loved Brittany very much.

Brittany's family rejected her, disinheriting her for falling in love with a woman. Santana always felt a little guilty about that, so she saved up every penny she could for a year, and bought a small diamond ring for Brittany. She continued to save, and every year on their anniversary she bought Brittany some kind of jewelry, despite the fact that Brittany insisted that their passionate love for each other was all that she needed. Eventually, Santana managed to open her own tailor shop, and she began to earn enough money that she could spoil Brittany, and by the time they grew old, they lived quite comfortably."

Kurt just frowned. "Interesting story, but you still haven't told me why you need my help."

Blaine blushed and stammered. "Oh, well, Brittany wrote about it in her diary. I could show it to you, and it will explain things to you. The diary is in my bedroom. I'll go ge..."

"I'm coming with you. Someone already broke in once tonight. We don't know if there is anyone else in the house or not."

Blaine hesitated a moment, but nodded, and Kurt followed him back upstairs to the bedroom to get the diary, which was tucked under the mattress of the antique four poster bed. Kurt eyed the posts, images of how he could put them to use flashing through his mind.

Something of what he was thinking must have showed on his face, because Blaine took a step back before holding the leather bound book out at arm's length.

"Here. You can stay here and read this, while I go make us some sandwiches, or something."

The other man was out the door the moment Kurt took the book, and all Kurt could do was shake his head. Blaine definitely wouldn't be interested in the things Kurt was imagining. With a sigh, Kurt settled on the bed, toed off his shoes, and got comfortable before he started reading.

…

Blaine muttered continuously to himself as he made roast beef sandwiches, with Havarti cheese, tomato, red onion, avocado, Dijon and ranch dressing for Kurt, and Monterey Jack cheese, lettuce, tomato, and mayo for himself.

"...so stupid! He's just going to laugh at me when he realizes what...And you two were no help!" He said, glancing toward the ceiling, even though he knew the two ghosts were no where around.

He loaded the sandwiches on a tray, along with two glasses of lemonade, and carried it up the stairs to the bedroom, pausing when he saw Kurt laying on his bed, shoes and jacket off, button down unbuttoned halfway, and ankles crossed.

Damn, he looked good.

"Are you just going to stand there, staring? I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Kurt never looked up from the diary as he spoke.

Blaine blushed and moved closer, setting the tray on the nightstand and handing Kurt his plate, setting the glass of lemonade beside him. He took his own plate and glass and went around to the other side of the huge bed, sitting at the foot, using the steamer trunk at the end of the bed as a table to set his lemonade on as he ate. Neither one of them spoke until they finished eating, and Kurt put the diary down.

"So?" Blaine asked, hesitantly, his back still to the other man.

"So, you need a...passionate lover to reveal to you your inheritance?"

Blaine felt his heart begin to jackhammer. "It was all Brittany's idea! She didn't want anyone from her stuffy family to get a hold of the small fortune she and Santana had amassed, and it was small, worth less than a million dollars, but she didn't want her family to get it, because they'd lost their fortune when the market crashed. So she put in her will that the jewelry and everything else would go to the relative that found a passionate love like her and Santana had!"

He had to take a breath before he could continue. "I know you aren't interested in someone like me, but for some reason Santana seems to think you are the only one who can fit the bill. I was going to ask Sebastian..."

A low growl cut off his words and he felt the bed shift as Kurt rolled towards him. "There's that name again! You can't tell me you find him attractive when you've been thinking about _Me _all evening!"

Blaine turned to face the other man, shocked to see the lust in those blue/grey/green eyes. He swallowed and pulled the robe more tightly around himself. Kurt was on all fours, prowling towards him like a jungle cat across the bed. Blaine could only stare as the gorgeous man reached out and unfastened the robe, spreading it to reveal the old fashioned one piece button down underwear he was wearing.

The pale man groaned when he saw the linen undergarment. "You are an enigma, Blaine Anderson!" And then Kurt was kissing him, and oh god, Blaine could feel his toes curling from the pleasure of Kurt's lips on his.

Too soon, Kurt's lips left his, and traced a path across his jaw, and down to his throat, and damn, if that didn't feel incredible. Blaine's hand were clenching, unsure of what to do now.

"Touch me!" Kurt demanded.

"I-I don't know how," Blaine stuttered as Kurt nipped at the pulse in his throat. "I-I've never done this before!"

…

Kurt froze. He couldn't have heard that right. "What did you say?"

The other man blinked at him owlishly. "I've never done this before?"

Kurt swore and threw himself back across the bed, swinging off the other side to pace the floor.

"A Virgin! A freaking Virgin! You have no idea!" Kurt continued to swear under his breath as he paced, only vaguely aware of the lights in the room flickering wildly. "Do you even know what I wanted to do to you? No, of course not!"

"Kurt?" Blaine said, hesitantly. "I don't understand why you're upset..."

"A virgin! And you wouldn't be prepared for what I..." his words died off as he noticed the other man wasn't looking at him, but had a distant look on his face as he watched the flickering lights. And what was up with that, anyway? Seriously, Blaine needed to get the wiring checked out as soon as possible.

That thought was cut off as Blaine suddenly gasped and looked back at Kurt. "You're...Kinky!"

Kurt stepped back as if he'd been slapped, but Blaine just continued talking. "You like to tie your partners up and do...Things to them!"

It was Kurt's turn to be stunned. "How do you know that?"

"Santana said so!"

"The ghost?" Kurt asked, wondering if he'd stumbled into an episode of The Twilight Zone.

Blaine just nodded at him. "She said you were thinking of using my bow ties to tie my hands to one of the posts on the bed, and that you were then going to...to use your tongue to...to..."

"You mean to tell me the ghosts are real? You were going to let me take you while two ghosts watched?" One of the pillows shot off the bed and smacked him in the face.

Blaine looked at him, frowning. "Santana said she wouldn't have stayed around to see your pasty ass hanging out all over the place. Brittany, on the other hand said it might have been hot to watch us."

Kurt noticed that Blaine hadn't seemed opposed to Kurt tying him up and...

Was Blaine looking him over? And was that...need he saw in the other man's eyes? Kurt found himself getting aroused as the other man's eyes seemed to hone in and Kurt's groin.

"Tell the ladies to take a hike," He commanded, and began to unbuckle his pants.

Blaine's eyes got comically wide as he realized what Kurt intended. "They-they're gone."

Kurt just nodded as he moved slowly around the bed, not breaking eye contact with the other man. He slipped his shirt off and, and then reached out for Blaine's robe, tugging the belt lose and draping it around the younger man's neck before shoving the rest of the robe off.

"Move to the head of the bed, and lay across it, with your feet hanging off this side." He watched the other man scramble to obey. "Good. Now reach your arms over your head and grasp the post on that side."

Rather than walking around the bed again, Kurt crawled over Blaine, careful not to touch him at all until he was straddling his hips. Still not breaking eye contact, he tugged the robe belt free from around the other man's neck, and slowly stretching up to loop it around the wrists clutching at the post. He deftly knotted it, making certain not to tie it too tight, and then fastened it to the bed post. He slowly dragged his hand down one of Blaine's arm as he lowered himself to sit on the smaller man's pelvis. He could feel the other man squirm as he very slowly unbuttoned the old fashioned underwear, one button at a time.

Slowly, so slowly, Kurt leaned forward to kiss the flesh being exposed. He heard Blaine gasping as his tongue swirled over a nipple, and Kurt lightly scraped over the sensitive bud with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue, only to latch on and suck hard, causing Blaine to buck up against him, a delicious mewling sound escaping him.

Kurt pulled back. "Be still!"

The darker man whimpered, but nodded his head, trying to relax his body. Only when he was still again did Kurt lean in and lap at the other nipple. He could feel the smaller man trembling as he tried to hold himself still for Kurt. Sliding lower, Kurt bit down on the muscle just bellow and to the side of the rib cage, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make the younger man writhe and cry out.

He repeated the bite on the opposite hip bone, through the linen cloth as he unfastened the last button. He nuzzled his nose into the springy hair that surrounded the impressive length of Blaine, inhaling the heady musk of the other man. The sounds the darker man was making seemed to seep into Kurt's veins, and burned through him as the blood coursed to his groin.

He focused his eyes on the length of flesh in front of him, leaning down to lick the very tip of it, swirling his tongue around the head. He held himself away from the darker man, so that no part of him was touching him except his tongue, lapping over the head repeatedly until the other man thrashed, trying to feel more.

"I said be still!" Kurt admonished, slapping the hazel eyed man lightly on the hip. Blaine let out a small sob, and nodded.

Kurt resumed kitten licking the tiny slit. Slowly he worked his way down the shaft, wrapping his tongue around the base of the shorter man's balls, unable to go lower due to the cloth. After a moment he pushed Blaine's legs up and out, smiling when he saw the 'trap door' flap on the back of the garment.

Snagging a pillow from the head of the bed, he stuffed it under Blaine's hips, and then unfastened the flap, giving him better access to what he wanted. He finished undressing himself before laying full out on the bed, and began to lick at the area of skin between Blaine's balls and the dark pucker of muscle, carefully nipping at it every once in a while, before soothing it again with his tongue. The younger man's sobs and whimpers were music to his ears as his tongue strayed closer and closer to the ring of his anus.

"Lube?" Kurt grunted between licks.

It took Blaine three tries to gasp out his response. "Ni-nightstand..."

Kurt moved up over the strung out man, stretching to reach the drawer, gratified to find not only lube, but several condoms. As he closed his fingers over the items, he leaned in to kiss Blaine, nipping at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth, and thrust his tongue in without hesitation. He pulled away and slid back down the other man's body.

He set the lube and condom aside for the moment, and settled in to twirl his tongue around the darker man's balls again, slowly inching lower, smirking as the other man shouted his name when he swiped over the untested hole.

Kurt continued to lick at the ring of muscle, adding a little pressure with each pass, working just the tip of his tongue inside. As he continued to work the other man, he poured some lube over his fingers, taking a moment to let it warm, before replacing his tongue with one finger. He didn't hesitate, thrusting in to the second knuckle, drawing a cry of surprise (but not pain) from the other man.

He didn't pause, but continued to work the finger in and out until Blaine relaxed, and then he added a second finger, and a third, stretching him open. He quickly sheathed himself in the condom with his free hand, lubing himself up as he continued to work the shorter man, curving his fingers to find that spot that with repeated pressure would drive the younger man into ecstasy.

He removed his fingers and lined himself up, driving in with three short, hard thrusts, only giving Blaine a moment to adjust between each. When he was buried to the hilt, he leaned down and captured the other man's mouth in a hard kiss, thrusting his tongue in again and again. As soon as the dark haired man relaxed, he pulled back and drove in again, building a steady rhythm of hard thrusts.

Kurt had expected Blaine to pull away, claiming that Kurt was being too rough, but instead the other man was actually begging for more, until the bed itself began to rock with each harsh thrust, surprising both of them, but not enough for either of them to stop as the pleasure built.

As Kurt felt his release nearing, he wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock, jerking in rhythm with his swinging hips. It didn't take long for the younger man to cry out as he came all over Kurt's hand and his own stomach. Two more thrusts and Kurt was also coming. He collapsed on top of the other man, taking a moment to catch his breath before rolling off and pulling out.

…

Blaine didn't think he would ever be able to move again as Kurt reached up to free his hands, but he didn't mind, as long as the older man stayed there with him.

"Are you okay?" The pale man asked, and Blaine got the feeling the other man didn't usually bother to ask that particular question.

"I'm fine. I don't think I'll be able to walk any time soon, but I wouldn't have changed a thing." He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but couldn't help it. "Does it always feel like the Earth moved when you have sex with other guys?"

The taller man grunted. "That wasn't the Earth, just the bed. Has it always been wobbly?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not that I've ever noticed. Then again, it is such a heavy thing, and until now I've never done anything so...vigorous that could possibly move it."

Kurt seemed to think about that for a moment, and then got up to examine the legs. Blaine had no idea how the man even had the energy to stand, but watched as he reached down for something.

"Help me lift this side a little. There's something poking out of this leg."

Barely managing to hide a wince as he moved, Blaine slipped off the bed and helped Kurt lift. Even with the two of them, they only managed to lift it a couple of inches, but it was enough for Kurt's slim fingers to tug the item loose. It appeared to be an old cloth handkerchief with something written on it.

"It's directions to a location in the basement, it looks like," Kurt said, looking it over.

"Great," a voice from the doorway drawled. "You can hand that over now."

…

Kurt looked up at the sandy haired man standing in the doorway, but his focus got caught up on the gun pointing in their direction.

"Sebastian?" Blaine said, snatching up the robe and wrapping it around himself.

Kurt frowned. _This_ was Sebastian? He wasn't all that handsome, he thought. As a matter of fact, he bore a strong resemblance to a meerkat, in Kurt's opinion.

"Hello, Blaine, darling. Miss me? Apparently not, from the sounds coming from this room a few minutes ago."

Kurt felt the shorter man stiffen beside him, and thought he understood. Blaine had been a virgin, and to learn that someone had been listening in on his first time must have made him feel soiled. Kurt subtly took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The smarmy bastard continued to speak. "If I had known that all it would take to find the treasure was to plow that sweet ass of yours, I'd have been more than happy to volunteer. Instead I've been wasting my time searching the house when you've been out."

Blaine frowned. "How do you even know about the treasure?"

"Oops, did I forget to mention we're distantly related? Third cousins twice removed, or something like that. Oh, don't give me that look, we're not close enough for it to be considered incest."

Kurt noticed the light in the hallway behind the taller man was flickering again, and felt Blaine tug on his arm slightly as he noticed it as well.

"So, you heard about the inheritance from the family grapevine, and thought you would come and investigate?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the other man's focus on them. "I guess you missed the part about finding a passionate love to receive the inheritance."

The other man's smirk only fell for a moment, before slipping back into place. "Oh, I knew about that, I just never realized it was meant literally. As I said, I'd have been more than willing to fill the role."

Kurt noticed a shimmer out of the corner of his eye, an almost imperceptible outline taking shape at the head of the bed as Blaine continued to distract the other man.

"Somehow, I don't think you would have fulfilled the requirements. I think that was why Santana advised me against asking you."

The taller man frowned. "Santana? You mean the old bitch from the story?"

Suddenly a pillow shot off the bed, slamming into Sebastian's wrist, knocking the gun out of his hand. It went off when it hit the floor, shattering a vase on the nightstand. Kurt spun around and pulled Blaine down to the floor as the lights went wild, blinking off and on as what sounded like a tornado slashed through the room. They could hear Sebastian screaming in horror.

Kurt didn't know how long it lasted, but the room suddenly went completely silent, all noise ceasing instantly. He hesitated a moment before slowly sitting up to inspect the room. The bedspread and sheets had been torn from the bed and had somehow wound around Sebastian's prone form on the ground, binding him up in a cocoon that would be impossible for the man to unwind on his own. The man himself was currently unconscious, although Kurt didn't know if he'd been knocked out, or had fainted from the fright.

"He really shouldn't have called Santana a bitch when Brittany could hear him." Blaine spoke as he tied the belt back around his robe. "She was very protective of her, and would scratch the eyes out of anyone who said anything bad about her."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow at that statement, and then began to get dressed. "You should call the police, report that you caught someone breaking in to your house."

Hours later, once they had finished answering all the police officers' questions and Sebastian had been carted off, babbling about ghosts, Kurt and Blaine descended into the basement, and to the area indicated on the handkerchief. Blaine shone a flashlight up towards the ceiling to what was once probably a coal chute, or possibly a laundry chute. The opening was only about twelve inches by six inches, and hadn't been used in nearly a century. Blaine hadn't even been aware of it's existence.

Kurt grabbed a sturdy looking trunk and set it under the hole and climbed up to reach up inside the chute. At first he didn't find anything, but as he raised up on his tip toes, his fingers grazed what felt like a small box, adhered to the side of the chute. It took a little effort to pry it free, but once he managed to get a corner loose, it seemed to fall into his hands.

He stepped down and handed it to Blaine, wiping dust from his hands and face as the younger man studied the box. It was small, just wide enough to fit inside the opening, and was made of some type of cedar wood.

The darker man seemed hesitant to open it.

"Well?" Kurt said. "Aren't you curious as to what is in it?"

The shorter man blinked, as if he'd been lost in thought. "What? Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about..."

"About what?" Kurt prompted.

The curly haired man sighed. "Can we go upstairs and talk about this?"

They went up to the kitchen, and Blaine made them each a cup of tea. Kurt thought he had an idea of what the other man was thinking, although he realized he was no longer hearing the other man's thoughts.

"You're wondering what happens now, between us?"

Blaine blushed. "I know I'm not the kind of guy you're usually interested in, and I understand why you don't date. You don't have to worry about me getting upset that this was a one time deal. I won't make you feel uncomfortable by being clingy."

Kurt studied the shorter man for a moment. "Where did you get those old fashioned under clothes?"

Blaine blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

"The old fashioned underwear with the back flap. Where did you get them?"

"Oh, um, there were a bunch of these type things in a trunk in the attic. Santana used to sell them in her shop, I think."

"So, you have more of them?"

Blaine looked more and more confused. "Dozens, in different styles."

Kurt stood and moved around to where the other man was leaning against the kitchen counter, and tugged on the belt, loosening the knot. "I like them. I like the idea that anytime I want I could just drop that flap and take you against any surface I wanted. Between these and those freaking hot bow ties, I have so many idea for what I want to do to you, Blaine Anderson. So get over the notion that this is just a one time deal, and open the damn box."

Blaine just stared at him in awe for a moment, then set his teacup down and opened the box. Inside there were jewels in every color imaginable, set in rings, pendants, and earrings. There were also stocks worth what Kurt estimated to be millions of dollars in today's market.

Blaine's eyes had gone wide with the excess of fortune in the small box. One item caught Kurt's attention, and he lifted out the small star ruby that had an intricate silver B dangling from it as well. "MMM, this would look so hot pierced through your belly button, the ruby would catch the light as I pounded into you, my fist tugging your head back by those sexy curls..."

Blaine whimpered at the image that brought to him, and the lights flickered once. Kurt glanced up at the lights. They hadn't flickered since Sebastian had been tangled up in the sheets.

"It's Santana. She says they're leaving now that the treasure is in good hands. She also says she approves of your taste in jewelry, and that the perfect suits for our wedding can be found in the old wardrobe in the attic."

Kurt thought he would have been turned off by the mention of weddings, but instead the idea appealed to him.

"Oh," Blaine continued, "and Brittany says the full length mirror up there could be moved into the bedroom, so I can watch as you..." He couldn't finish the sentence as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Kurt smiled. "I think I'm going to miss those ghosts." He pulled Blaine closer, gripping a fist full of curls as he kissed him senseless.


End file.
